j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzer Beat
, advertised with the tagline Synopsis Naoki Kamiya is a young player from a professional basketball team. But due to his relatively smaller size and his tendency to crack under pressure, he is unable to show his true skills on the court. Meanwhile, Riko Shirakawa is a cheerful, strong-spirited music college graduate aiming to become a professional violinist. One day, Riko finds Naoki's lost cell phone on a bus, and their meeting begins a friendship that eventually turns into love. However, Naoki was already considering marriage with his current girlfriend. And it doesn't help matters that Naoki's coach has fallen in love at first sight with Riko! http://www.tokyograph.com/articles/Summer_2009_Drama_Preview Tokyograph Cast JC ARCS Players *Tomohisa Yamashita as Naoki Kamiya (SG) *Junpei Mizobata as Shuji Hatano (SG/G) *Nobuaki Kaneko as Ren Yoyogi (F/SG) *Munetaka Aoki as Shuto Moriguchi (PF/C) *Masaru Nagai as Toru Utsunomiya (team captain/PG) *Takaki Ishida (石田剛規) as Hiroaki Saga (SG) *David M as Larry Brown © *Shohei Abe (阿部翔平) as Ken Nishizaki *Makoto Fujiyama (藤山誠) as Shigeru Ito *Yutaka Matsuzaki (松崎裕) as Yuji Endo *Tomoya Nakamura (中村友也) *Yuto Miyanaga (宮永雄太) *Masahiko Saido (西堂雅彦) Management *Shigemitsu Ogi as Kunimitsu Ashikaga (company director) *Hideaki Ito as Tomoya Kawasaki (head coach) *Yasuyuki Maekawa as Yusuke Mishima (retired player/temporary assistant coach) *Satoshi Kanada as Yoshio Kasukabe (team manager) *Akiyoshi Kawashima as Ryosuke Matsuyama (trainer) *Ayana (綾那) as Kaori Saeki (official photographer) Cheerleading Squad *Saki Aibu as Natsuki Nanami *Ayaka Komatsu as Shion Kanazawa *Haruka Kuroki (黒木春香) as Seiko Fukuda *Hotaru Suzuki (鈴木蛍) *Haruka Kataoka (片岡春香) *Yuko Saito (斉藤優子) *Sayuri Yamamoto (山本沙友里) *Noriko Kurose (黒瀬法子) *Kozue Hanada (花田梢) *Nao Namiki (双木奈央) *Kanako, Mimi, Nao, Naomi Music Students *Keiko Kitagawa as Riko Shirakawa (violin) *Shihori Kanjiya as Mai Ebina (flute) Kamiya Family *Miki Maya as Makiko Kamiya *Aya Oomasa as Yuri Kamiya *Chisun as Yukino Komaki (ep3-5,11) *Ryuta Kawabata as Yusuke Komaki (ep5,11) / Masashi Kakogawa (ep1-2) Others *Keisuke Kato as Yoichi Oze **Hiromi Mizukami (水上裕望) as young Yoichi (ep2) *Yumi Sugimoto as Saori Akita (ep1,4,6-7,11) *Natsumi Ohira as Yuri's friend (ep1,6-7,11) *Takeshi Masu as Ryusuke Yatsuo (ep6-7,9-11) *Satomi Tezuka as Harumi Shirakawa (ep9-10) *Shinji Nomura (野村信次) as Mitsuo Shirakawa (ep9-10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Omori Mika *'Producer:' Nakano Toshiyuki *'Director:' Nagayama Kozo (ep1-2,5-6,9,11), Nishiura Masaki (ep3-4,7-8,10) *'Music:' B.B.O.S.T feat. Hinata Toshifumi, Sahashi Yoshiyuki (佐橋佳幸), Nobuchika Teruyuki, Makiyama Junko (牧山純子) Episodes #The Power of Love Makes People Stronger!! A Hero on the Brink of Activation!! First Quarter Special Program #The Summer of Love Begins!! #A Secret Between Two People #A Shocking Evening #Your Tears #Promise #An Extra Fifteen Minute Special!! ... I Won't Part From You #Please Don't Go #A Torn Bond #Final Chapter ~ Goodbye #Last Quarter Seventy-Five Minute Expanded Conclusive Special!! Departure Recognitions *'62nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama *'62nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Scriptwriter - Mika Omori *'62nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Theme song *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009):' Best Drama *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009):' Best Actor - Tomohisa Yamashita *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009):' Best Actress - Keiko Kitagawa *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009):' Best Supporting Actress - Shihori Kanjiya Notes *Professional basketball players made a special apperance in the first episode of the series, Aoki Kohei, Nakama Junpei & Joho Masashi of Tokyo Apache from the bj league and the Link Tochigi Brex from JBL. *Igarashi Kei of Toyota Alvark also from JBL was on the titleback. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:Fuji TV